Prism Voice
The Prism Voice is a legendary voice of special idols. However it is unknown how the Prism Voice came to be or what its purpose is, only that it is very rare and seemingly a sign of great talent. Up until now the only ones posessing the Prism Voice for sure are Laala Manaka and Faruru. During Faruru's Awakening it made an appearance when everybody sung together. History In Episode 1, during Laala's first performance, her voice suddenly becomes very loud and clear, which the then unknown Faruru refers to as the legendary Prism Voice. Mirei and Kuma notice the change too and he states that in they need to make Laala's Prism Voice stronger in order to further their way to become greater idols. The Prism Voice is brought up once more during SoLaMi♡SMILE's second performance, in which Faruru says that the "Prism Voice is sparkling". Though she doesn't specify then who she is talking about, leaving it open if Laala is the only one possessing the Prism Voice or if Mirei and Sophie have also acquired it. It is speculated that Shion may be in possession of the Prism Voice too. In Episode 27, Laala asks Kuma about the Prism Voice to which he answers that it is a legendary voice, able to reach the hearts of the audience and being held by idols from time to time making it very valuable. This marks the point that confirms that Laala is the only one possessing it among SoLaMi♡SMILE. He also says that despite having it Laala can't use it willingly, making it a lottery whether she is using it or not. In Episode 37, when SoLaMi♡Dressing uses the Paradise Coord to wake up Faruru and fails everybody in the audience starts to sing. This makes the Prism Voice appear, as noticed by the managers of the girls. In turn the Paradise Coord starts to shine and they are able to wake up Faruru. According to a brief translation of Faruru's character description she is "A mysterious girl which nothing is known about. After seeing Laala’s live who debuted in PriPara after a series of coincidences, "she could tell that Laala was an owner of the legendary Prism Voice. With dancing, fashion sense and Prism Voice, Faruru possess all the best qualities required to be an idol.". Therefore it is presumed that Faruru has information about the Prism Voice from somewhere. Arcade Game In the arcade game the "Prism Voice" can be achieved after a Cyalume Change if the tension is maxed out by then. This gives the player a bonus in their overall performance score. Trivia * So far, the only two characters in the series who have shown any knowledge of the Prism Voice are Laala and Faruru. * PriPara fans assumed that Laala's prism voice is the voice on her Make it! performance on Episode 1 (which is actually Himika Akaneya's real voice) but it is shown on later episodes that the term Prism Voice is more of a sign that the performer's voice is extremely good. Category:Important Terms Category:Terminologies Category:Anime Category:Gameplay